HardKicks life story
by Solarlay
Summary: a fair for all story with a little sadness in it


my life story of this island couldn't have started worse.  
  
as i cracked the shell of my egg i was unconscious to the danger. i soon became aware of it, and the first thing i saw was the worst thing i have ever saw. i forgot a lot of stuff in my young age but this was heartbreaking. i saw what was left of my mother. born wild i could had never predicted anything like this in all of my life. my mothers shredded corpse lay so still as i approached expectant. i figured she was dead when i saw her neck. sawn off by the teeth of some horrible animal. i also saw what was left of my brothers and sisters. crushed egg shells and small mangled bodes. i picked up a shiny thing that was on the ground next to my mother. it was a necklace took it and fled. i never forgot that moment. adrenalin flew through my body as i ran, ran away from that awfully sight into the dangers of the Rainy Basen.   
  
i only stopped after running for what seemed to be a eternity (but to what i remember was 5 mins i think.) i had run so deep i was lost in the green shrubbery and scary sounds. my view was obstructed by tears and fear. i barely remember the next few months as to running and catching small insects ( hey i am omnivorous ) my biggest question was what am i? who am i? where am i? what is my purposes here? i had guessed (and to what i thought was correct i was very lucky to still be in one bit of flesh.) the necklace i had found still was worn around my neck as i looked (and had been for a long time) for a chance of leaving this evil place of evil animals. i had never dreamed of such horrors that could be bestowed on such a lonely young Gallmius. it was horrible. the picture of my mum gnawed in the back of my head while the questions screamed in my head. it drove me crazy. on my 2nd year in the rainy bases i heard voices talking in a un-familiar and a un-friendly tone and language. is the the best way to find life? peering through the bushes i saw a amazing sight to my young eyes. pity it didn't see me! a human ( i didn't know it at the time) was walking by. i was so amazed that i stupidly stood in his way. he didn't notice me untill he stood on me. i should have run but i didn't.the bones ( i think that's what their called. any way) in my tail were shattered and took 8 years to heal. once the man did notice me it was too late. i had made a runner for it. it was another of my stupid impulse mistakes. this time it payed off though as i came to the edge of the Rainy Basen and saw ahead of me a strange arrangement of mounds of stuff. (i later found out they were buildings.) as a moved towards the buildings something stepped out in front of me. i went to run (now my favriout past time/hobby) when it spoke to me in a voice and language completely understandable to me. it was a Sinosauropteryx. it said " their their its ok. are you ok? where is your mother?" therefore onward i have been living with this kind saurian who is called Sithen. he took me under his feathers arm and showed me that life is worth living. untill the age of 6 i lived with Sithen. he taught me the way of a Dinotopian. i felt he seemed lonely and that's why he took me in under his arm. it may have been a sympathy on me but it made us both happy. but i left him (after thanking him) because his abode wasent big enough for two of us. i went back to the Rainy Bases to reflect on my life. but i didn't stay for long as one of the first things i saw forced me away from the painfully sight. i reflected. i was still unnamed. i was so upset ( this is while i was in the rainy basen) i kicked a tree ( a small shrub) and destroyed it. i had called myself after i met Sithen Whocares because no one cared about me. i decide on the name HardKick as i had no other name. on reflection i have struggled through the childhood of my life and the older years were no better. i decided to go back to the Rainy Basen again, but not to visit. to live their. still i wore the necklace that had belonged to my mother. the horrible sight of my mothers carcass filled my head while the awful smell was reminded through my nostrils. i decided that i would live in the Rainy Bases no matter how painfully it was. " you have to move on" Sithen had taught me. he is still up to date one of the wisest people i have ever met. but he was malled by a pack of wild hunters. i wondered why that hadent happed to me. for another 8 years i lived ib the Rainy Basen haunted by my mothers image. i had found the spot where she had come to rest and set up home their. i worked ate and ran. (quite a lot) it wasent as bad as i thought. but it wasent good and my tail still gave me grief. (thankfully my tail had healed as far as it was going to. the bones were still fractured but now very little pain was felt through them.) it was their i met my worst enemy. a rival clan of other Gallmius who may have been through the same thing and torched me through the 8 years i lived their. my memory is a lot of fuzz around that time but i do remember the worst attack. it left me with i large painfully gash down my right side which i thought was fatal..... it almost was. i guess it was my fault as much as theirs. their i was doing my thing around when one of them approached uninvited. my initial reaction was to ignore them. but then he started yelling at me about my mum. i tried to ignore him, i really did. but i failed. i snapped at him and lunged for his neck, which i found. i tore and tried to through him around as he scratched me in a vain attempt to stop me. but he couldn't. i killed him. in cold blood. all because he called my mother. i stared at the now cold and lifeless body. the wrath of death had been reliced onto him. by me. i was so grieved i only just noticed the bleeding of the scratch wound befor the effects came irreversible and i died. i survived,just. i left the Rainy Basen not facing what i did and went back to Sithen, but of course he had diede while i was gone. i lived alone in the streets of the town for the past year and it still hurts inside me. 


End file.
